Daughters of The Moon: Sailor Moon style
by Saturnpyroprincess
Summary: Serena now Cosmos is all alone and the calling of the moon is calling her to go help her people: the daughters of the moon. Serena teleports herself back to earth to Destroy evil once again and to hopefully find love


HI all yes I know more stories but I can't help it I love to write. And this time I promise I will finish it before I even think about writing anything else but this story has been plaguing my mind for a while and it wouldn't let me write anything until I put it down. So now that it's out of my system it's time for me to update A FATHERS LOVE for you all HP/SM lovers. So you all won't have to wait long for it. And I shall try to update all my other fic's as well. But I won't be updating my GW/SM fic for a while that one is under A lot of construction. Thank you's go out to my beloved sisters Crystal my twin, Mimi my temper tantrum, Grace the lil baby of the family and Momo the hyper one. Ne wayson with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DOUGHTERS OF THE MOON. THE WONDERFUL LYNNE EWING DOES. NOR DO I OWN SAILOR MOON THE FANTASTIC NAOKO TAKEUCHI OWNS IT.   
  
would I be writing this if I owned it? Happy now * mumbles * oh well what ever. Have fun and read and REVIEW CAUSE THIS IS FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT.  
  
  
  
DAUGHTER'S OF THE MOON : SM STYLE  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Galaxy Cauldron~~~~  
  
Serenity just stood, there in the darkness where she was meant to be, all alone. After the big fight with Chaos she became the ultimate messiah, the messiah of light, Cosmos no senshi, Queen of the stars and much more. But for always, she will always be part of the moon. The moon calls for it's favorite daughter and it's princess. Her people need her for she is a daughter of the moon just like many of the Moon's children. She knows she is needed she can feel the call of her people in another dimension calling her for help.   
  
She no longer had to transform to use her power, during the time she was alone without anyone with her she learned many things making her stronger, she also loved to test her magic. Being so bored what else could she do. Being alone for millennia after millennia could do that to you. Time seemed to stop in the lonely place she called home where she look down upon the worlds she was meant to protect. She read many books and learned what the other senshi wanted her learn, perfecting her knowledge and strength. Taking her staff in her hand just as plain Usagi/Serena/Serenity whomever you want to call her for she is the same person, all 3 are the same. She held it high above her head calling on the power within her. Then in a beautiful flash of light Serena was gone.  
  
  
In another dimension 5 girls were needing help, for someone to help them with the fight against evil and to help them make there finally choice. There choice was when they turned 17 what would they be? To forget who they were and lose their powers or to become a guiding spirit to guide the world against evil, A being called the Atrox. These 5 girls are special, for they are DAUGHTERS OF THE MOON. 5 chosen girls who where born on the moon many thousand years ago. Now they were living on earth as chosen protectors against the evil Atrox but this time they want to destroy it not just keep it weak for they did not want any other girls to go threw what they were going threw. They wanted to stop this fight against evil to finally set free the corrupted people from the pain of being DARKNESS.   
  
In a dark street of Los Angeles California Serena appeared. But now her hair no longer was silver it was back to the beautiful blondish silver it use to be before the terror of Chaos. Her eyes still silver with hints of blue but now she looked 16 instead of her unearthly age before. Body still full and mature and she was medium in height about 5'6". She was dressed in a skin tight leather pants, with black combat boots, and a silver trench coat.   
  
Serena Walked out of the deserted alley with a backpack on her back and she went in search for a place to stay. Earth was so different now, it was more modern and civilized then when she was a young girl in Japan. Looking around her Serena felt a familiar energy of one of her close friend she had on the moon, deciding she should first find a place to stay for the night, Serena once again went in search for a apartment deciding to start looking for her long time friend later on.   
  
  
In another Part of LA the same 5 girls who needed help were together talking and gossiping. All 5 girls where 16 and in one year they would all have to make the toughest choice of there lives.   
  
  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW U ALL cause I know how many hits I get since I have support service so nyah ;p 


End file.
